Strictly Professional
by Mabel
Summary: Serious Herm/Oliver fic w/ plot. The dark side is still lurking. He is on Ministry business to find her, but when duty clashes with personal interest, he has to make a very hard decision for both himself and her. Can love prevail?
1. Stranger in the Night

Disclaimer: Everything that can be found in the official Harry Potter books and "Notorious" belongs to J K Rowling and Ben Hecht and Tim Dirks respectively.

A/N: Oliver/Hermione isn't a common ship but I'd like to picture them together especially after watching the HP movie. This story is written after "The Goblet of Fire" (the fourth book) and before the publication of "The Order of the Phoenix" (the fifth book) and is set one year after Hogwarts. So, Hermione is 19 and Oliver is 23. If there're readers who like the O/Hr ship, please let me know. And now, please enjoy the first chapter.

- CHAPTER ONE -

**STRANGER IN THE NIGHT**

A party was held in a middle-class residence in London. A beautiful, young brunette was bantering with the guests and drinking heavily. Little did she know that she was being watched.

It had been more than five years since he last saw her. How she had changed! He had never expected to find her there, not at a wild party. Hadn't she always been the academic type who practically lived in a library? But at that moment she seemed to be enjoying herself, or rather, willing to be lost in the dizziness of the party lights and loud music.

"Have one, handsome?" He was shaken out of his thought by his target's voice. She was standing in front of him and he accepted the drink she offered politely.

"Have I seen you somewhere before? Well, doesn't matter. I like party crashers." She didn't recognise him. Before he could give a response, she had turned to the other side to talk to a boyish-looking, blond man.

"We'll fly away at nine. One week in Morocco and whatever that's made you sad will have blown over." The blond man stroked the brunette's hand.

"Why are you so nice to me?" she asked him.

"Because you're a very beautiful girl."

"I'll have another drink to appreciate that." She gave a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes and emptied her glass in one gulp.

The stranger eyed the blond man coldly and looked around at the kissing or snogging couples hidden in shadows here and there. He wondered why she would associate herself with this kind of people. Well, there was nothing wrong with kissing or snogging, but the problem was that these people were - ordinary.

Not ordinary in appearance or personality, but they knew nothing about _his_ world, about _her_ world. They would never know what a special person was standing among them and would never be able to appreciate her brains and knowledge. All they saw, and the stranger had to admit that she, was a very beautiful young woman, blossoming at the age of nineteen. Strangely, he was worried, afraid that men would take advantage of her. Clever as she had always been, she was still defenceless without her wand.

But it was ridiculous of him to have thought for her that way. It was by her own choice that she was in such situation and he was only there on Ministry business.

"Well, we'd better start breaking up, Hermione. I'll pick you up at eight." The blond man stood up to leave.

"I have to think that over." She left her seat and started to ask her guests to leave.

After all the guests had left her perfectly hideous party, the inebriated brunette sat alone at the table, eyeing the cool, tall, well-dressed man as she finished the last of the drinks. The silent, dark stranger sat perfectly still and unresponsive, watching her being satiated by drink. 

Brightly lit and animated, she said to him, "How about you? Still drinking? You know something? I like... uh... you... uh..." She giggled with hiccups. "It's stuffy in here. Wanna go for a walk?" 

He was once again surprised that night, this time at her romantically footloose, flirtatious and bold behaviour, but he stayed cool and calm. Perhaps his job would turn out to be easier than he had thought. "Why not?" 

She giggled again. "Do you want to finish that?" She gestured towards his drink. 

"It's a shame to leave it." The stranger was downing the drink but she grabbed his glass, finished it and dragged him outside. 

"Don't you need a coat?" 

"You'll do," She replied. 

When they went outside into the breezy evening air, he noticed that she had got a bare midriff. 

"Wait a minute. Let me put this on you. You might catch cold." Exhibiting his puritanical nature, he covered her nakedness with his scarf. She smiled in appreciation. 

They walked along the streets of London, with her leaning on the stranger's shoulder and he supporting her with his strong arms. She was so drunk that they couldn't walk straight and it was hard to tell what she had been mumbling. 

"Wanna go home?" The stranger patted the brunette's cheek. She looked up at him with half-open eyes. The faces were only a few inches away. Cheeks flushed, pupils diluted and lips were slightly apart, she looked so lost and vulnerable, and the stranger had a sudden urge to lean a bit closer and... 

"Look what we've got here," A smug-looking, blue-spiky-haired, twenty-something guy in leather vest and trousers and silver bracelets interrupted. He seemed to have appeared from a cul-de-sac, followed by two goons who were flickering their knives. "Seems not only the gentleman needs us to take care of his valuables, his lady also needs our help," the leader mocked and his two goons sniggered. 

The stranger pulled her closer. As he showed no sign of giving in to the three gits, the two goons closed in on him. She was only half-aware of what had been happening when he suddenly shot the three troublemakers towards a row of rubbish bins with a ... wand? And she heard him say "Obliviate" to the unconscious when flickering his weapon. 

The unsuccessful robbers were taken care of but that wasn't the end. 

"You're a wizard!" she exclaimed. When she struggled to get out of the stranger's grip, he attempted to calm her down but failed. Finally, he had no choice but to mutter, "Stupefy!" 

* 

The next morning, after waking up with a tremendous hang-over, she found the unwelcome stranger still there, standing shadowy and menacing in the doorway of her bedroom. She tried to sit up but her head spinned wildly. 

"Drink this," the stranger gestured towards a vial next to her bed. Seeing that she wasn't listening, he used a bit of coaxing. "You'll feel better after drinking this. It's a cure for hangover." 

She didn't trust him, but her head really hurt. If he had wanted to harm her then, he would have had done so the previous night. After fighting an internal battle, she took up the vial which was seething with white fumes and swallowed the content. Honestly, it didn't taste nice, but a few seconds later, her mind was much clearer and her head no longer hurt. It was like having taken a Pepperup Potion during a flu. 

_Stop thinking that!_ She told herself. 

Suspicious of his motivations to cure and revive her, she propped herself up on the bed and asked, "Who are you?" 

The stranger approached until he was standing right in front of her. "Don't you recognise me?" 

She narrowed her eyes and then gasped, "Wood! Oliver Wood?" 

** 


	2. A Mission

A/N: I'm writing Chapter 2 for Jax and mya14, the two people who kindly reviewed the previous chapter. 

- CHAPTER TWO -

**A MISSION**

Oliver Wood, who was no longer a stranger to her, nodded.

It took Hermione a while to compose herself. "What's this all about, huh? What's your angle?" 

"What angle?" 

"About last night." 

"Just wanted to be re-acquainted." 

"Re-acquainted, yeah," Hermione said sarcastically. 

"At least we already knew each other before last night." 

Annoyed, she moved to an armchair at a corner of her bedroom, away from the former Gryffindor Keeper who was four years her senior at Hogwarts. "Oh, so what is the Puddlemere United Keeper doing here?" 

"I'm no longer signed to Puddlemere United. In fact, I've quit professional Quidditch and am working for the Ministry." Oliver turned to look at her. 

"So, you're trailing me to get something on me." 

"I've got a job for you." 

"Oh well, don't tell me." Hermione dismissed his offer with a wave. "I don't need a job and I don't want to see you. Forget it." 

"My department authorized me to engage you to do some work for us." 

"Go away. I don't want to have anything to do with the Ministry." 

"The wizarding world is still at war, and the situation isn't looking good. Voldemort's followers have spread all over Europe." 

"I tell you, I'm not interested." 

Oliver totally ignored her response and continued with what he wanted to say. 

"Recently, the Death Eaters have been having unusual activities in southern and eastern Europe. If my guess is right, something big is coming up. If we can find out what it is, that will be of great help to our side." 

"I don't give a damn to your side or their side. I'm a Muggle!" Hermione bursted. 

"No, you aren't." Oliver shook his head. "You're a witch, a Muggle-born witch, but a witch nonetheless." Oliver looked at her intently, and for a while, they held each other's gaze. 

"Yeah, maybe I was trained to be a witch," Hermione averted her eyes, "but I choose a Muggle life now and I'm content with it." 

"Really?" Oliver eyed her coolly. "Working as a bartender, hanging around those shallow Muggles and drinking yourself away every night, that's what you're content with. I see" 

Hermione knew Oliver was trying to provoke her, but it didn't make the truth sting less. She wasn't going to give in. Eyebrows knitted, she was scheming another way to get out of this. 

"I can't see why the Ministry would want me to do the job. I've already left the wizarding world. I don't have a wand. Even if I had one, I wonder how many spells I could still cast without practice for such a long time, let alone defending myself against Death Eaters." 

"Honestly, I don't know why you've been chosen, but my senior deems you most suitable for the job, and I believe he must have his reasons. One year isn't that long. I'll help you pick up everything you need to know on our way to Greece. Remember, you were the brains of Hogwarts. So, no worries." 

Hermione wasn't sure whether she wanted to smack him or smile at the seemingly sincere compliment. Anyway, it wasn't a time to do any of those. "Who's your senior? And why would I go with you to Greece?" Hermione challenged. 

"My senior's identity is to remain confidential. And yes, you're coming with me, because you're a Gryffindor." 

"That word gives me a pain." Hermione stood up to turn away from him. "No, thank you. I don't go for Gryffindorism, and I've already left Hogwarts." She was now facing the glass doors to the balcony, as if appreciating the morning view, but Oliver could see her looking at her own reflection, face indecipherable. 

"I could dispute that with you." 

"Breaking school rules and venturing into the Forbidden Forest. That's your Gryffindor. Well, you can have it." She gave a laugh which didn't sound like she was really amused. 

After her reluctance, Oliver knew he had to contradict her claims to persuade and convince the "hard-boiled" lady to accept his offer. 

"I'll play you an audio excerpt from Harry's pensieve. I don't think you've forgotten him and Ron, have you?" 

Hermione froze at the mention of her best friends' names. Never had she expected to deal with the two boys who had constituted a great part of the happiest days in her life, or rather, the memory of them, again, but the recording was being played and there was no mistaking that it was the conversation between the infamous trio on 30 June, 1998. 

_"I know it's not by your own choice that you have to face the Dark Lord, but we're Gryffindors, we face predicament head-on. Harry, you're the Boy Who Lived. You defeated him at one and have escaped from his evil schemes six time. I'm sure you can make it again this time and come back safely." Hermione's voice sounded slightly edgy, as if trying to convince her friend and also herself._

_"I know I have no choice but to face him tonight. And Hermione," Harry paused, "I''d like to let you know that without you, I wouldn't have made it in the past."_

_"And also me!" came Ron's voice._

_"Of course! How can I have forgotten you? You're coming with me tonight."_

"_Harry and Ron, it doesn't matter if we couldn't demolish him this time. We still have our chances. Just make sure you come back safely."_

So, that was it, the last time she saw them, talked with them. 

Hermione sobered after listening to the conversation. Oliver waited patiently for her response. 

"Yes, I heard it," Hermione said, "but still I'm not interested in the job. Now, go away and leave me alone. I have my own life to lead. Good times. That's what I want, and laughs with people I like. And no underhanded ministry wizards who want me to do God-knows-what, but ordinary people, who don't pop in or out and scare the hell out of me." 

"I understand how you feel. I also felt sorry after knowing that they, well," Oliver had to choose his words carefully, "didn't return that night. However, cutting yourself from your world isn't helping you to move on. You're just avoiding the past. I'm not mocking. Harry was my friend, so was Ron. I didn't want them to end like that either. But they were fighting for the good of the wizarding world, and if no one continued with their work and so evil prevailed, their sacrifice would have been futile." 

Oliver was never a talkative person except when the topic was Quidditch, needless to say giving sentiments, and he was slightly surprised by his own heartfelt speech. 

Hermione still stood sobered in front of the balcony. Failing to elicit a response from her, Oliver was about to leave, but not before saying. "If you change your mind, you can find me at Leaky Cauldron. I'm scheduled to be leaving for Greece this evening, no matter whether you're coming or not." Then he Disapparated. 

He had not poked her further as he had been aware from her reflection in the glass door that just before he left, something shiny was threatening to spill from her eyes. Maybe his chance of success wasn't that slim. 

After he was gone, Hermione couldn't hold it any longer. She flung herself on the bed and cried. What Oliver had said touched her nerve. Just when she thought she had left the past behind her, why did he have to show up to make things complicated for her again? Wasn't it enough that she had lost her beloved companions, her two best friends? How much more would she have been able to bear if she had stayed in that unfair world? 

Having cried all her tears, she lied motionless on her bed, picturing the faces of her two best friends and thinking the conversation with Oliver over and over again. 

The doorbell rang. 

Oliver couldn't be back so soon, could he? 

Hermione wiped her tears, patted her face and then opened the door. 

It was Dave, the boyish-looking blond man who had been at her party the previous night. 

"Hey, have you forgotten we're leaving for Morocco this morning?" Dave asked accusingly. When noticing the blotches on her face, he changed his tone at once. "Oh, Hermione, what's happened? Are you alright?" 

Dave tried to touch Hermione's face in a gesture to soothe her but she backed away. "Hmm, I'm fine. Thanks." 

After a moment of uncomfortable silence, Hermione said, "Sorry, Dave, I don't think I want to go to Morocco with you." Dave raised an eyebrow. 

Hermione fidgeted for an answer to his unspoken question. "Well, you see, I have some family business to attend to and will be away for a while. I'm not sure when I'll come back but I'll give you a call when I'm back to London. Sorry." 

Quickly, she closed the door and leaned on the wall, feeling slightly guilty for what she had just done. 

** 


	3. Butterflies

A/N: Thank you, guys and/or gals for your reviews. I feel better after knowing that people are reading my story. Normally, I don't post the next chapter so soon (mainly due to my speed of writing), but since you're kind to me, I'm posting Chapter 3 now. Yes, it's VERY short, but what more can you expect? I do this within 12 hours! 

- CHAPTER THREE -

**BUTTERFLIES**

"I knew you would come," Oliver said, while steering a broom, with Hermione sitting in front of him.

"Hey, don't brag. I come by my own free will." Hermione tried to wriggle out of his arm encircling her waist as if to show her independence, but you know she couldn't be serious because they were high up above the English Channel. "So, who were you talking with when I arrived at Leaky Cauldron?"

"Mad-Eye," Oliver answered very briefly.

"Mad-Eye Moody?" Seeing his reluctance to elaborate on that, Hermione tried to poke for more information. "I know him. He came to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts in my fifth year and then quit the next term."

"He's back to work in the Ministry. He's in charge of our mission in Greece and I'll report to him directly."

"Wow, reporting directly to Mad-Eye, seems like you're pretty high in position and everything is very secretive," Hermione laughed while marvelling at the information she just heard. "So, what's the job about?"

"You'll know when we're in Greece. Now, if you keep on talking and distracting me, I'm afraid we'll both fall into the stormy waters below and never reach our destination."

Hermione wasn't happy to be put off. One of the reasons she had kept talking with Oliver was to distract herself from the butterflies in her stomach, caused by a warm, male body pressed against her back and strong arms protecting her from falling. Sure, she wasn't that inexperienced with men, but the problem was that Oliver had been a perfect gentleman and, truth be told, he was quite cool and sometimes sarcastic, so this means all fantasies were in her imagination.

She turned her head slightly to look at Oliver's profile. He was looking straight, completely immersed in the ride. She found his smell of grass mixed with the chilly night air very pleasant. His determined hazel eyes, hardened lips and freckles across his nose and cheekbones looked quite alluring, too. If she leaned a bit upwards, she could actually kiss his jaw...

_Oh, stop that!_ Hermione shook herself out of her crazy thoughts and shuddered.

"Feeling cold?" Oliver inquired.

Hermione's head had turned mushy and she could only reply with a "uh-uh".

Immediately, Oliver stopped the broom and it hovered in mid-air. He flung the tail of his cloak around and wrapped both of them in it.

"Better?" he asked.

Hermione nodded, but the truth was that she was no better. Oliver seemed not to notice the rise in her body temperature and continued with the ride.

"Hold still," Oliver said. "This is not going to be an easy journey." 

_How right he is,_ Hermione groaned inwardly.

** 

A/N: Okay, it's a teaser for O/Hr fans. There's more to come. If you don't like the fluff, don't worry. The story will be back to its serious mode soon. Actually, I've already got the plot in mind, but do tell me what you want. I *may* ask Oliver and Hermione to do that for you. Haha! 

G*Ness, I've read one-third of your story "All Things Fall Into Place". It's good! Not just fluff for the most part as you humbly claimed. Any O/Hr shippers should go and read it. 

Sneakette 4Ever, I'll read your fic. "The Twisted Mind Of Lillian Evans Potter", right? 

Min Hee Ha, perhaps I didn't make it clear due to my poor writing skills. Hermione lost Harry and Ron, her beloved friends. That's all. No more deaths and losses (yet). (I'm making it sound as if it's no big deal. Bad Mabel! *Smack herself against the wall*) 

Ceria, yes, Hermione is out of character. In this story, she's refused to look back to the past by drowning herself in a wanton Muggle life for a year, so she's deemed to have become different from the bookish, innocent schoolgirl at Hogwarts. Let's see how she turns out to be now that Oliver is here. 

kjsparkles, good questions. You'll find the answers as you keep on reading. 


	4. Confrontation

A/N: I'd like to thank all people who have reviewed the first four chapters of this story. I know I haven't uploaded new chapters for a while. Now I have time again and will continue the story. However, I have edited Chapter 4 below to prepare for Chapter 5 which hopefully will be out in a week. 

- CHAPTER FOUR -

**CONFRONTATION**

"_Odyssey_ is my favourite Greek myth," Hermione said. Oliver and she had spent the whole week visiting the ancient ruins in Athens - Acropolis, Parthenon, Agora and Ancient Theatre of Dionysos.

"Who said it's a myth?" Amused, Oliver asked without expecting an answer.

"You mean those people were real?" Oliver's smile confirmed it. "How do you know?"

"_Odyssey_ was my 7th year History of Magic research topic. I studied the validity of Homer's work. You'd be interested to know wizardry and magic folks were involved in Odysseus' voyage and how Muggles confused deities and wizards."

Hermione looked at him up and down as if assessing something from a new angle. So, he wasn't just a Quidditch player or a Ministry wizard as she had always known him to be, but she wasn't going to tell him that and definitely not her growing interest in him.

"Athens is really beautiful. Just look at the houses and apartments. Almost all of them have balconies bulging with geraniums," Hermione said as they sat in an outdoor cafe fringed with orange trees, taking in the view of 'Paris of the Mediterranean', a blend of east and west. "So, is this what the job is about? Touring in Greece and then I have to write a travelogue?"

"I haven't received any further orders from the Ministry yet, so we can relax a bit first. The Ministry doesn't mind paying for our expenses. Besides, I don't think Greece is less attractive than Morocco if that's what you're complaining about. If you feel being stuck with a bloke like me, then I'm sorry but I'm not going to dye my hair blond."

It took Hermione a while to understand what he said. "Oh, I'm not complaining. It's just that you don't seem to be preparing me for the job. Remember you said you would help me revise spell-casting. By the way, you aren't bad as a companion," Hermione said, looking away.

"Well, it seems that the Ministry believes you're in a satisfactory condition to take the job and there's nothing I'm required to help you with at this stage. As for your comment, I'm flattered, but I'm no replacement for you little sweetheart."

Hermione was astonished. "Dave isn't my sweetheart!"

"I saw he was intimate with you at the party."

"He wasn't intimate with me. I can't deny that he has an interest in me, but," Hermione paused, "Hey, why am I explaining myself to you? It's none of your business." Hermione was annoyed. She wanted to close the topic.

"True, it's not my business. Such deed isn't unusual for a party girl. Perhaps that Dave is the _n_-th addition to the conquest list."

Hermione's temper flared up again upon hearing that. "I don't understand what's wrong with you people's mind! Yes, I've been a party girl, self-destructive and hard-drinking, but I'm not a scarlet woman!" 

Just then, their dish arrived. Hermione's face was red with anger and Oliver, who hadn't meant to but had successfully upset her, bent over his plate and ate in silence. He didn't understand what game the pretty brunette, sentimental yet hot-tempered, had been playing at with those Muggle men nor why he cared to know. For the rest of lunch, no one struck up another conversation.

*

The fine handcraft, comic masks and many other unique souvenirs in the street vendors and colourful markets that were reminiscent of Turkish bazaars had slightly brightened up Hermione's mood after her unpleasant argument with Oliver. Done with the shopping, they met up for a drive.When travelling around the Muggle part of the city, even wizards had to use Muggle transport. Surprising to Hermione, Oliver, being a halfblood, could steer a car so well.

After parking the car on the hill, Oliver and Hermione took in the panoramic view of the Greek islands in front of them. They were overlooking the dazzling white buildings offset by bright-blue church domes, while golden beaches met an aquamarine sea.

Anyone would be blown away by such breathtaking view, except the wizard and the witch who began staring into space, deep in their own thoughts.

Inwardly, Hermione admitted that she had overreacted during lunch, but she wasn't going to give Wood the pleasure by apologizing first. The past seven days had opened a side of him that was new to her: gentlemanlike, knowledgeable and humourous. Looking sideways at the handsome wizard on the driver's seat, she found that she had enjoyed his company immensely and wouldn't mind to spend one more week or even longer with him in Greece. Her female instinct told her he liked her too.

On the other hand, her Gryffindor senior could be such a pain. For hundreds of times, with or without intention, he had provoked her since his reappearance in her life. His quick-wit was a double-edged blade and she hated to be on the receiving end of his sharp tongue. But mostly, she hated how he had held her brief and trifling dealings with men against her. That was when she began to realise that she really liked him and wanted him to take her seriously.

Seemingly looking at the front, Oliver had been aware of her gaze. "What?" Breaking the silence, he was staring at her eye-to-eye.

"I've been very happy here. Why can't you be nicer to me?" Hermione replied wistfully.

For a few seconds, he was taken by surprise. "I haven't been bad to you," he said softly.

"Oh yes, you did. What you said earlier really hurt."

"I didn't mean it. I was just teasing. Sorry." He looked away.

"Liar! Every time you look at me, I can see it running over its slogans: 'Once a crook, always a crook,' 'Once a tramp, always a tramp.' But you like me, don't you?"

"I never said that."

"But you do. I can tell. You beating about the bush to inquire about my relationship with Dave just proved it." 

"I was being nosy. I won't in the future. Ok?"

"Oliver Wood's association with the word 'nosy' would be the day when Voldemort's heart was full of daisies and buttercups. What a pathetic explanation you gave." Hermione held out her hand. "Go on. You can hold my hand. I won't blackmail you for it afterwards."

Oliver's gaze travelled from her face, to her hand, and then back to her face. 

"I've always been scared of women."

"No, you're scared of yourself." Hermione wouldn't let him go so easily. "You're afraid you'll fall in love with me."

"That wouldn't be hard." Oliver resumed looking straight ahead, thinking about how very often he had studied her in the week, wanting to know more about this sensitive, headstrong, beautiful, brilliant, temperamental, daring - in a word, _complicated_ woman since the London party night.

"Then prove it to me," Hermione insisted.

"The idea is tempting, but we're on ministry business and I won't get involved with you, regardless of any feelings of mine for you." Oliver withdrew his hands that had been resting on the steering wheel. 

When Hermione didn't respond, Oliver turned to see her eyes brimming over with tears. 

"I know why you won't, Oliver. You're sore," she spat spitefully. "You're sore because you're falling for a little drunk you've taken in London and you don't like it. It makes you sick all over, doesn't it?"

Oliver's heart clenched at her flow of self-degrading comments.

"People will laugh at you. the invincible Mr Oliver Wood, with a bright prospect in the Ministry, in love with someone who isn't worth even wasting the words on. Poor Oliver, in love with a no-good girl. It must be awful. I'm sorry..."

Hermione was suddenly wrung out of her not-yet-finished little speech by a pair of strong arms forcefully grabbing her shoulders forward. Before she could register what was happening, her mouth was sealed with warm and firm lips in a passionate kiss and a pair of intense brown eyes were all that she could see before closing her own to savour the pent-up emotion of two people who had been too wrapped up in their own thoughts to have their hearts laid open for seven days.

** 

A/N: There you have it. Oliver and Hermione finally kissed! I know that it's fluff, but let's get their feelings sorted out before we move on to their assignment in the next chapter. And if you think, _Oh good, Oliver and Hermione together now and happy ever after!_ then you're too naive. I have about 15 chapters planned. How can I let them be together so soon? *grinning evilly* They have a mission. Their work hasn't started yet! 


End file.
